The invention relates to an apparatus for slicing bread products and as such, is provided with an oscillating cutting frame with parallel cuttingstrips, a supporting surface leading to the cutting frame for the product to be cut, a propelling member movable along the supporting surface and a housing comprising the cutting frame and propelling member, with a feed-in and feed-off opening for the product.
With the well-known devices of an apparatus for slicing bread products it is usual to place the product to be cut on the supporting surface at the back-side of the apparatus, after which the cut product appears on the front-side of the apparatus. This requires an uncomfortable position for the operator as the operator has to reach over or walk around the apparatus, whereby the pressing member has to be put back before or simultaneously with slicing. Moreover the cutting frames at the backside are, when putting back the pressing member, accessible and can be touched which could easily lead to injuries. Such a machine is therefore, not suitable for a free access by customers of bakery shops.